


Order

by Yboiveth



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 09:25:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9484883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yboiveth/pseuds/Yboiveth
Summary: Ouma hated talking to Korekiyo as a whole originally, but now he has the audacity to ask this of him.





	

Ouma sighed as he finished typing up the last of his report, and clicking save.  _Finally_ he was finished with his report! Shutting down his computer, he walked over to his bed and immediately flopped onto it. Another successful day for the super best person alive, he thought victoriously! He reached for his phone- as much as Ouma wanted to sleep, it'd bother the shit out of him if he didn't read all of the messages that were on his phone. See- everyone in his class had to add each other to a group chat to talk to each other. 

Which for Ouma, was a perfect opportunity for him to attempt to start drama! Because who doesn't love Drama, your mom? Yeah, right; Your mom starts more Drama that You do. While he prides himself with the fact he did start drama only once, it was intense, and ended up with people not really trusting Ouma with things. They'd always double check, much to his dismay. Well fortunately, nobody in the main chat seemed to be giving him messages. He only had one message from...

Oh.

It is him.

Shinguici Korekiyo.

_(AN: That last scentence bothers me_

_because it's longer than the first one but hey_

_I Just need to make Ladders now I guess? more filler text cause It's A Pyramid._

_Actually let me edit that so then it looks more like a Pyramid actually. It'll look better for me.)_

Just a cryptic message from Korekiyo that simply said "Ouma, are you awake at this hour?" he sent 5 minutes ago. Ouma debated on answering for a moment. Korekiyo was essentially the class cryptic. You know that one person in your school who you never see, but you hear about a lot? That's Korekiyo, and he's heard that he's creepy. Except that's a lie- He IS Creepy. Ouma didn't like talking to him as a whole because of that, he also was too smart and he couldn't prank him. He hates people he can't prank, except for Saihara because Ouma loves emos.

Ouma listens to Blood on the Dancefloor, The Medic Droid, Jeffree Star, and Breathe Carolina unironically. 

(He only cried for a few hours when BOTDF broke up! How brave.)

Despite his better judgement, Ouma sends him 'nu.' then ' jk! xD'. And waits for a response. He decided to look at his biggest scene idol on his phone- Vanna Venom. God he loved Vanna Venom, when will she return to the scene phase? He hoped soon. But before He could look her up on Google to get more images, his phone vibrated, signifying he had a new message. Ouma clicked on the messaging app.

"May I ask a favor of you Ouma?"

Oh boy, that meant one thing to Ouma- Free money! Excited, he quickly typed, 'if u pay meh... teh maniez xD'. Knowing that Korekiyo would likely reply again quickly, he did not bother closing out of his app this time. Sure enough, his reply came quickly.

"How does 20 dollars sound?"

"fer sure! whatz up o3o *glompz u*"

"Well you see, I was wondering if you'd be willing to head down to the Sonic Drive-In, the Fast food restaurant company that is more commonly known as Sonic that is across the street and fetch me a Corn dog, along with a milkshake. I will also pay you back along with the dollars." 

What.

First of all, he had shit taste in fast food- CLEARLY the best fast food restaurant was Arbys. Second of all, it was across the street! Why couldn't he just go? Korekiyo was the definition of a Douchenozzle. He hates preps like Korekiyo. What an asshole. fuck.

But then! Ouma remembered that he could trick Korekiyo this way. Also he couldn't say no to Free Money. Excitedly, Ouma decided to play a prank on that stupid prep Korekiyo. "fer sure xD" he texted, before getting up mad and tiredly slugging himself outside. God, he was going to make Korekiyo fucking pay for his crimes of sending Poor, little Ouma outside into the harsh, cold night. 

While he was crossing the road, he almost got hit by a car. Typical Cars! Ouma didn't need to check both ways before crossing the street. he is ouma. He is the best. he will win.

When Ouma arrived in the Sonic Drive-In, a Fast food restaurant company that is more commonly known as Sonic, he saw an anthropomorphic blue and tan hedgehog working, while rubbing chili dogs all over his body. The blue hedgehog was crying. However, they seemed to be the only person working there.

"Hiiiiii!" Ouma said in his annoying scene kid voice.

The blue hedgehog instantly broke out of his trance, and replied quickly, in a happy yet cocky tone.

"Hey dude! Welcome to Sonic, how can I help you?"

(Ouma didn't really question the change.)

"Hello... I would like a corn dog and a milkshake, but please put the Corn dog inside of the milkshake." Ouma asked very kindly in his very kind voice that he faked a lot of the time. A lot of the time he wanted to punch people and make fun of them. He Longed to laugh at the hedgehog, longing to see him cry again. He wished for nothing more than to break him, as if he was an old, glass doll that had no other goal, other than to simply crash against the floor into a thousand little pieces.

As the Hedgehog was assessing Ouma's order, Ouma wondered what Korekiyo would do when he saw his Corn dog in the milkshake.

"Here you are sir! That'll be *INSERT PRICE OF CORN DOG + MILKSHAKE FROM SONIC HERE*!" The blue hedgehog said happily, handing Ouma his order. Ouma punched the Hedgehog in the face and ran. Not only are Scene kids are willing to do anything for money, but Ouma forgot his Wallet. 

When he got back to the dorms (after almost being hit by a car again), he went to Korekiyo's room. That fucking asshole was going to pay for wasting his goddamn time. When he got to his room, Ouma was like "Here it is! I'm here for my money."

Korekiyo looked up from his Nekopara he was playing. "Oh thank you! just the way I like my Corn dogs too! =("

Ouma would never outsmart the preps.

**Author's Note:**

> I hate Ouma but I Didnt know who else to write this with


End file.
